LR Drabble
by LakuriaSyaoran
Summary: What would happen if Serah was suddenly thrown back into the world? With the world ending in 13 days, how would people react to her presence? A certain Hunter isn't pleased, that's for sure. - This is a lot less Noerah-y then I usually write, but its still rather cute :3 I hope you guys like it! 3


Serah looked around, awfully confused by her environment. _Where am I I wonder…_ she thought, looking up at all of the buildings lit up in the night. Her first instinct would have been that this is Academia, but that couldn't be. The architecture of this place was far to different. It didn't seem like the "futuristic", if you could even call it that, kind of place that that was. If anything Serah wanted to say that this place seemed more gothic and slightly more scary to be honest. That wasn't helped by the fact that she was alone.

Serah wasn't really sure why she was back. She had given her life for the new future, and was fairly content in this choice. All she knew now is that she had to help again. There had been a voice, not long before she had awoken here. This world was ending, and her sister and friends needed her help again. Serah looked down at herself, noting that unlike last time, she hadn't been given battle attire. Her clothes that she had worn on Cocoon were on her once again.

_I wonder what time it is._ She thought again, looking around for some sort of clock. She lightly laughed to herself. She wondered that question in both senses, but right now the time of day was what she was after. Serah continued down the street, just taking in the sight of everything. She saw a few people still out and around. Serah really wanted to go over and question them… but she decided against it. Who knows what kind of reaction she would get, when she could easily just ask her sister, once she found her, what was going on. Lightning always seemed to know. She simply walked past, although, what she was worried her a bit. She had seen the red lights around, which was honestly what had brought her toward the area… but there were people lying on the ground… Serah looked quite horrified for a moment, seeing as she wasn't expecting this. But as soon as she was spotted, Serah quickly backed off and walked as calmly as she could away and few feet. Once out of sight, she sprinted. She wanted to get away.

What Serah didn't know, was she was being watched.

A certain young man had seen her pass by from a near by alleyway. He couldn't help but be curious. Even if he knew it was impossible, there was some nagging curiosity in him that caused him to tail her.

Serah stopped, out of breath, glancing around to make sure she hadn't caused those strange people to run after her. She didn't want to cause any trouble. Serah just wanted to find her sister, and fight along side her. She rested her hands on her hips and looked up at the sky. _I hope we can do this…_ She thought. Her mind wandered to attempting to figure out the problem, rather hard when you know next to nothing.

Her thoughts however, where interrupted when she heard movement. Normally this wouldn't have put her so much on edge… and she was still rather frightened. She looked around and saw no one. She closed her eyes for a moment, in an attempted to calm herself, but, she heard movement near her again.

"Who's there?" Serah called out.

She got no answer, so she continued to walk on, slowly, to see if the sounds would continue. As she thought, they did, although they were faint, it sounded as if someone was following her.

"I hear you! Show yourself!" Serah called again, sounding more irritated. It really was a stupid move on her part. She didn't actually have any means of defending herself if this turned out to be bad. Mog was no where in sight and she didn't want to rely on magic that she may or may not still have had.

She heard a bit of a chuckle from the shadows this time, there was someone there, but they weren't stepping forward.

"This isn't funny, please show yourself!" Serah backed up slightly, as was her habit when she was nervous.

"Why do you seem so frightened?" the voice answered in a rather cocky manner. "Someone out to get you or something?" Noel stepped forward towards her, but her looked rather un-amused.

Serah blinked with surprise. "N-noel!?" She called, her heart picking up as she happily realized her stalker was her friend.

Noel raised a brow at her. It did surprise him that she knew his name, but then again, it seemed a few people still did. "Hmph. And you are?" He responded.

Serah stepped closer to him as her heart just seemed to sink. "Noel…. It's me, Serah… Serah Farron. Don't tell me you…" She looked down sadly. "You forgot me…"

Noel glared back at her. "Yeah right. Serah is gone. She has been, for five hundred years." Serah could easily see the pain in his eyes as he said this but… five hundred years? How was that even… how would Noel still be alive?

"Listen, I don't know who you really are, but whoever put you up to this…." Noel took his sword off his back and held tightly to the handle.

Serah shook her head and walked closer to him, un afraid of him starting to take a battle stance. Noel didn't look any older… except on "closer" inspection of his hair. It had grayed around his bangs.

"Stop that." Serah said, putting her hand on her hip. "Why would I lie to you Noel?"

"You may look exactly like her… but it's impossible. Serah is dead. She died in my arms five hundred years ago. Plus, there is a little trickster named Lumina that would love to get at me." he raised his swords to her. "I don't take to tricks lightly." He continued to glare at her.

Serah sighed, crossing her arms. "You've sure changed." She glanced away, trying to conceal how upset she actually was. "Whatever Noel Kreiss. If you don't believe I'm who I say…. Who will? I heard a voice, telling me I had to help save this time, and then I woken up here. I have to help whoever of us is still here. I figured that out of anyone… you would have been who would have listened to me." Serah turned away from him. "I'm sorry to have caused you this much pain. You know Serah wouldn't have wanted to hurt you. Whether you believe that it's me, or not, just remember that ok? I'm sorry…. And I'm glad I got to see you again." She said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, and she began to walk forward. She was causing him more pain by being around… hopefully this wasn't going to be a trend. Hopefully someone would believe her.

"Goodbye…." She whimpered. She wanted to look back, but she knew that that would hurt more. If Noel wouldn't accept her, then fine. Even if it hurt like hell, she didn't need him.

Noel's mind was at war with itself. Half of him still strongly believing that this was all an elaborate trick. They found such a wonderful little actress… but the other, Serah's words hit him hard. Why would someone wanting to trick Noel simply apologize? They would want to prove that they were Serah… but she had given up. She wasn't going to convince him, she just wanted her message heard.

Noel took a few steps forward, grabbing Serah's wrist. He had gotten good at that on their journey from wanting to lead her.

Serah froze, keeping her eyes locked on the ground, not speaking. She was terrified as to what he wanted. Noel had looked as if he wanted to attack her before.

Noel's grip on her wrist tightened as he was unsure what to do. "Don't leave…" He found himself saying before he could even think.

Serah closed her eye, sniffling. "What do you want from me?"

Noel's angered expression melted away seeing her like this, he answered in the best way he could. "I want you to be real…."

Serah looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. "I'm as real as you'll allow me to be." She said with a slight smile.

"Oh Serah…" he let out a large sigh and pulled her into a tight hug.

Serah hugged him back tightly as well, happy to feel his arms around her. They made her feel so safe… She laid her head against his shoulder for a few minutes, as Noel lightly stroked her head.

"I never forgot you Serah." His voice quivered slightly. "I _could_ never forget you."

She looked up at him, letting go, and wiping her tears away with the corner of her sheer pink jacket-thing.

"Thank y-" Noel lightly put his finger to her mouth, and looked at her a little concerned.

"Don't thank me, Serah." He sighed. "The last time you did, you tore my heart out."

Serah smiled. " Alright, I won't. but know I appreciate it."

Noel nodded, and looked closely at her, a smile slowly creeping up on his face. "You are my Serah…You may have different clothes, but you are her." He sighed, lightly kissing her forehead.

Serah giggled lightly. "Yes I am." She looked up at him and smiled. "Speaking of looks, what's up with your hair?" She asked, leaning up to examine the gray patch by his bangs.

"You been spending to much time with Hope?" She teased.

Noel laughed lightly, the first time he'd really laughed in probably a few hundred years. "Of course." He answered, but soon shook his head no, chuckling. "The stress and guilt I've carried with me caused my hair to gray, although I don't understand why just right there."

Serah nodded. "That is a little weird." She giggled and poked his nose. "You're getting old."

Noel smiled at her. "I'm fine with that, as long as you don't leave me again."

"We'll see. Let's find my sister and everyone else, and see what we can do." She said and stepped back from him. "Unless you don't want to be my partner anymore. You Meanie." She said placing a hand on her hip, but offering him the other.

"I would never say no to Meanie Miss Farron." He took her hand and smiled. "She might give me another lecture."

"You know it." She smiled back to him as they started off to find everyone else.


End file.
